


Like Lady and the Tramp?

by Coulsonspetwolf



Series: Stories from Annville and beyond [2]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, fighting over food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonspetwolf/pseuds/Coulsonspetwolf
Summary: "It was one of those evenings where they decided against their normal ritual of drinking until either of them (meaning Jesse) passed out. Instead they made food, sat on the couch in the living room and watched some old John Wayne film - of course Jesse had a DVD collection. Both their plates were loaded with spaghetti and meatballs."
In which the boys fight over meatballs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/gifts).



**Like Lady and the Tramp**

 

It was one of those evenings where they decided against their normal ritual of drinking until either of them (meaning Jesse) passed out. Instead they made food, sat on the couch in the living room and watched some old John Wayne film - of course Jesse had a DVD collection. Both their plates were loaded with spaghetti and meatballs.

 

Cassidy not only had the habit of eating the meatballs first, he also ate like he hadn't had any food for days, which might as well be true considering that he had been gone for several days again. Jesse didn't really mind his friend hanging out at the whore house but obviously he worried about him, especially because he was so lanky and bony. He didn't know if it was due to him being a vampire, his eating habits, the drugs or a combination of all three. It's not as if Jesse Custer had met any vampires before. Hell, some weeks ago he had thought vampires, angels and demons were characters from ghost stories but now they were a very real part of his everyday life.

 

The vampire in question sat next to him, eyes glued to the TV screen while he shoved a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth splattering ketchup everywhere. Definitely not a very appealing view but Jesse still smiled fondly before focusing on his own plate again. He frowned.

 

“Did you just steal one of my meatballs?”

Cassidy swallowed loudly and grinned at him cheekily while pointing his fork at him. “Well, ye looked as if ye were done, ye know, being all busy staring at me? Would be a terrible waste.” And with that he spit another meatball from Jesse's plate onto his fork and with a swift movement it was gone.

 

Jesse blushed but hid his embarrassment by playfully punching Cassidy. “Oi! Stop that!”

“Forgive me, padre”, he responded while shoving more spaghetti into his mouth, which made Jesse chuckle. “You're an idiot.”

“A lovable one.”

Jesse snorted, which was a long enough distraction for Cassidy to steal another meatball from his friend's plate.

 

“Fucking hell, Cass. Keep your fork to yourself!”

Cassidy looked at him, chewing provocatively and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. His plate was completely empty by now and Jesse shuffled as far away from the greedy vampire hands as was possible without him moving to sit on the armrest of the couch.

“Why do ye have to be like that? Just share with yer favorite vampire pal.”

“I think I already shared enough and didn't even get the opportunity to defend myself”, Jesse grumbled back frowning at every movement his friend made.

 

Cassidy pouted. “I think ye should see it as a compliment. I wouldn't steal everyone's meatballs”

“Since when? You're stealing everything if you get a chance. Clothes, drugs, church wine...”

“That's really not fair, man. You keep bringing that up and I told ye that I will pay that back eventually...”

 

There was silence between them and Jesse felt a bit guilty, seeing the hurt look on Cassidy's face. He sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“No hard feelings, padre. And you were right about one thing...”

Before Jesse could ask, Cassidy lunged forward and grabbed another meatball from his plate.

“I do steal everything if I get the chance”, he continued smiling gleefully.

 

“I told you to stay away from my plate!”

“Not true. Ye told me to keep me fork to me-self. Ye didn't mention fingers.” He wiggled his fingers playfully in front of Jesse's face and the preacher huffed. He looked down onto his plate on which only one lonely meatball was left. With panic on his face he quickly exchanged a look with the man next to him and before even thinking twice, he grabbed the last meatball with his left hand while pushing Cassidy away with the right.

 

The plate fell onto the floor with a loud whoomph and was long forgotten.

 

Cassidy was half lying on top of Jesse, one hand clenched around his wrist keeping it away from his mouth. The other hand was pressed on Jesse's arm and chest, trying to wrestle him into the cushions of the couch. Since Jesse's upper body half was sort of restricted by a heavy vampire, the preacher used his knees to keep Cassidy at bay, pressing them against his hip. They were both panting.

 

“Seriously, padre, just gimme that. I still need to grow.”

Jesse laughed and put more pressure into his knees to push Cassidy further away. “You'll only grow sideways anyways and for that you can just move your lazy, old ass into the kitchen and make yourself your own meatballs.”

Cassidy let go of Jesse's arm and his hand joined the first one on the other man's wrist, pulling it closer to his mouth. Jesse used the newly gained freedom and pushed Cassidy's face away. He lost his balance when Jesse shifted his knees – all of a sudden he landed face first on Jesse's chest.

 

He mumbled something incomprehensible into his chest before he pulled himself up. Their faces were only inches apart and both were still breathing hard.

“Whatever you said I imagine it wasn't important”, Jesse said grinning triumphantly even though his situation wasn't much better than before.

 

He was still pinned to his own couch, Cassidy on top of him clutching his hand as if he would drown otherwise. He also wasn't any closer to eating his last meatball all by himself.

Cassidy looked at him with raised eyebrows for several long seconds in which Jesse finally grasped how weird this would look to anyone walking in on them. Suddenly he felt really warm.

 

“I said...”, Cassidy started getting even closer, “that's too much effort”. And with that he pressed his lips onto Jesse's. Even though Cassidy's lips were chapped the kiss was surprisingly soft (in the back of his mind Jesse wondered how he knew that Cassidy's lips were chapped). Nonetheless, he was still shocked and unable to move – this time for different reasons. Before the preacher could react in any way, Cassidy pulled back and popped the meatball into his mouth. He chewed contently, gave him a big grin, patted his shoulder and got up.

 

Jesse still didn't move. His mind was racing. He hadn't even noticed that Cassidy had gotten the meatball out of his hand and that was just one of the things that was going through his head at the moment. The others were just pure bewilderment, shock, arousal and endorphin fighting to come out on top. “What the hell...” he managed to say, but Cassidy only laughed.

 

“All is fair in love and war, padre!”, he answered cheekily and marched triumphantly out of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The hiatus hasn't been nice to me. I am mostly lacking any motivation to write but now that I have time, I will try my best to write a bit more. This one happened rather spontaneously and wasn't even on my to-do list.^^  
> Special thanks go to ItsClydeBitches who provided me with writing tips, motivation and most of all inspiration. Thanks, Katie! ♥


End file.
